


Time Off

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: "Alex's excitement is tangible. She's gazing out of the window, kicking her legs happily and bouncing on the seat like a child.Next to her, Matt watches the scene with a smile. Ever since she discovered that they were filming in the Forest of Dean, Alex has been very excited about it.They're shooting there for three weeks, and even though they're on night shoots, everyone is looking forward to relaxing in the hotel, and making use of its spa and swimming pool."





	Time Off

Alex's excitement is tangible. She's gazing out of the window, kicking her legs happily and bouncing on the seat like a child.

Next to her, Matt watches the scene with a smile. Ever since she discovered that they were filming in the Forest of Dean, Alex has been very excited about it.

They're shooting there for three weeks, and even though they're on night shoots, everyone is looking forward to relaxing in the hotel, and making use of its spa and swimming pool.

Alex and Matt have been together for eight months, they got together soon after they did a screen test together.

Matt takes his partner's hand and places a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling." She replies with a smile.

"Ew, PDA." Karen complains from across the aisle. "Why must you do this?"

"We're together, Kaz. And we love each other, a lot." Alex shoots back, slightly annoyed. As much as she loves Kaz, she doesn't like the way she complains every time she so much as holds Matt's hand.

Alex settles into Matt's side, and he presses a kiss to her forehead.

They arrive at the hotel, and Alex is the first to get out, and stands outside the coach, taking the view of the 9-acre gardens in.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Says Arthur, making his way up to her.

"It is." Alex agrees with a smile.

"I saw that you weren't happy with Karen earlier, I'm going to have a word with her. I don't want there to be any tension between us all."

"Thank you." She gave him a brief hug.

Matt made his way up to them. "Kaz is checking us all in."

"Okay." Alex and Arthur nod.

"I'd better go and make sure she's not talking them to death." Arthur excuses himself.

Matt slips an arm around his partner's waist. "Okay?"

"More than. I'm wondering whether to break the bed in with you or go for a walk after we put our luggage in the rooms."

"Both sound good. I'm gasping for a cuppa, though."

"Brit." She teases him.

When she's in the UK, Alex will drink her weight in hot tea. When she's in LA however,  she tends to only drink iced tea-Matt was quite disappointed when he visited her at home, and she'd had to go out of town to find him some Yorkshire tea.

They got their luggage from the bus, and lugged it up three flights of stairs.

Alex threw herself onto the bed as soon as they enter the hotel room. “I need a nap.”

Matt smacks her bum. “Drink?”

“Ow. And I'd like a coffee please.” She replies, sitting up. She pulls a suitcase onto the bed and begins to unpack. “Matt! Why did you bring the handcuffs?”

“You know why.” He winks.

“We're doing night shoots, doubt that we'll have time for sex.” His partner points out.

“We've got the rest of today and most of tomorrow, love.”

“I guess.” She shrugs, and shrieks as her fingers brush against something cold and squidgy, and pulls a rubber frog from the case. “I hate you!”

Matt kisses her. “I love you.”

She smiles against him. “I love you too, darling.”

They unpack, sharing the odd kiss and sharing a cup of coffee.

“Done.” Says Alex a while later when they've finished.

Matt wraps his arms around her from behind and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I love you.”

"Sap." She chuckles. "Love you more."

Matt's stomach grumbles. "I'm starving." He states.

"Yes darling, I heard that tummy of yours. I want to break the bed in, make sure it's up to the job." Alex says, turning in his arms. "I'm hungry for you, not food."

They make love slowly and unhurried, grateful that they're staying in the very top of the hotel.

Afterwards, Alex sits up with a frown on her face, fiddling with a stray curl that's escaped from its' bun.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Her other half asks.

"No love, it was wonderful..." Her eyes meet his own. "I think that I'm pregnant, Matt."

Matt's eyes light up. "Really? That's wonderful news, Alex!" He says, sitting up and pulling her close.

"Risk." She mutters.

"What?"

She bursts into tears, sobbing silently.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you." Matt pulls her close and kisses the top f her head. "Tell me what's wrong, love."

"I lost three babies, one before Salome, and two after." Alex explains.

"Hey, calm down. You could be going through the menopause."

She shakes her head. "No, my mum went through it very late, and so did her mum. I've got a test with me."

"Well, why don't you take it? All of this worry could be for nothing." Matt replies, kissing her.

"Alright." Alex nods, and gets up, wrapping her big fluffy dressing gown around her. She left it to warm on the radiator earlier, and she's grateful of it-she likes to feel warm when she's upset, even in summer.

She takes the test, humming the Doctor Who theme tune to pass the time.

After 90 seconds, she makes her way back into the bedroom.

"Well?" Matt asks.

"I haven't looked at the result yet." She says, handing him the little plastic stick.

Matt looks down at the result, and grins. "You're pregnant, Alex."

She smiles back at him, a little nervously. "We're having a baby, you and me?"

"Me and you, yes." He says, showing her the test.

Tears threaten to prick at her eyes again-happy ones this time.

He places a hand on her abdomen. "We're having a baby." He breathes, like he can't quite believe it.

"We are." Alex replies, and in that moment she knows that this baby will live, their child will grow up to be happy. She will hold them in her arms, that she will be a mother again.

She places a hand on her tummy. "Hello, little one."


End file.
